1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to cursor control methods, recording mediums and information processing apparatuses, and more particularly to a cursor control method for controlling a position of a cursor displayed on a screen of a display unit based on an input from a pointing device in an information processing apparatus such as a personal computer and a work station, a computer-readable recording medium which stores a program for causing a computer to control the position of the cursor, and an information processing apparatus which uses such a cursor control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, most display units used in information processing apparatuses such as a personal computer and a work station employ a graphical interface. When a user makes some kind of instruction with respect to the information processing apparatus, there are more and more situations for the user to control the cursor movements on the screen using a pointing device such as a joy-stick and a track-ball, in addition to using a keyboard. The cursor which is displayed on the screen based on an input from the pointing device is also referred to as a xe2x80x9cmouse cursorxe2x80x9d, so as to distinguish the cursor which is displayed on the screen based on the input from the pointing device from the cursor which is displayed on the screen based on the input from the keyboard.
In the case of a desk-top type information processing apparatus, a mouse is normally used as the pointing device because a relatively large work area can be used to operate the mouse. On the other hand, in the case of a portable information processing apparatus such as a notebook type or laptop type personal computer, a joy-stick or a trackball is normally used as the pointing device.
The pointing device, such as the joy-stick and the track-ball, is provided in a part of the keyboard, and the ease of operation in general is poor compared to the ease of operation of the mouse.
For this reason, there is a problem in that it is difficult to quickly and accurately move the cursor on the screen by operating the pointing device such as the joy-stick and the track-ball.
On the other hand, even in the case of the mouse, if the user is not a skilled person and is unfamiliar with the operation of the mouse, there is a problem in that it is difficult for such a user to quickly and accurately move the cursor on the screen by operating the mouse.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a novel and useful cursor control method, computer-readable recording medium and information processing apparatus in which the problems described above are eliminated.
Another and more specific object of the present invention is to provide a cursor control method, a computer-readable recording medium and information processing apparatus which can quickly and accurately move a cursor on a screen by operating a pointing device, regardless of the kind of pointing device and the familiarity or skilled level of the user.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a cursor control method for controlling a position of a cursor displayed on a screen based on an input from a pointing device, comprising the steps of (a) detecting a present position of the cursor based on the input from the pointing device, and (b) controlling a moving quantity of the cursor on the screen based on the input from the pointing device depending on mask information which indicates a specific region on the screen and the present position of the cursor.
According to the cursor control method of the present invention, it is possible to quickly and accurately move the position of the cursor on the screen by operating the pointing device. In the cursor control method, the step (b) may invalidate a movement of the cursor on the screen for a predetermined time when the present position of the cursor moves within the specific region. In this case, the moving cursor stops for an instant when the cursor enters the specific region on the screen. Hence, the cursor can be positioned with ease when clicking or dragging a window frame, small buttons and the like on the screen.
In the cursor control method, the step (b) may control a moving quantity of the cursor on the screen based on a distance between the present position of the cursor and the specific region. In addition, the step (b) may reduce the moving quantity of the cursor on the screen when the distance increases, and/or, the step (b) may increase the moving quantity of the cursor on the screen when the distance decreases. In these cases, it is possible to quickly position the moving cursor to a target position on the screen, such as the window frame and the small buttons on the screen, by increasing the cursor moving speed as the cursor approaches the specific region. In addition, it is possible to prevent the cursor from overrunning the target position, by reducing the cursor moving speed when the cursor passes the specific region.
In the cursor control method, the specific region may include at least a first specific region and a second specific region, and the step (b) may invalidate a movement of the cursor on the screen for a predetermined time when the present position of the cursor is within the first specific region, and control the moving quantity of the cursor on the screen based on the distance between the present position of the cursor and the second specific region. In this case, it is possible to control the cursor with a high flexibility, by changing the cursor control method depending on the kind of the specific region on the screen.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a computer-readable recording medium which stores a program for causing a computer to control a position of a cursor displayed on a screen based on an input from a pointing device, comprising detecting means for causing the computer to detect a present position of the cursor on the screen based the input from the pointing device, and control means for causing the computer to control a moving quantity of the cursor on the screen based on the input from the pointing device depending on mask information which indicates a specific region on the screen and the present position of the cursor.
According to the computer-readable recording medium of the present invention, it is possible to quickly and accurately move the position of the cursor on the screen by operating the pointing device.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an information processing apparatus having a function of displaying a cursor on a screen based on an input from a pointing device, comprising a detecting part detecting a present position of the cursor on the screen based on the input from the pointing device, and a control part controlling a moving quantity of the cursor on the screen based on the input from the pointing device depending on mask information which indicates a specific region on the screen and the present position of the cursor. According to the information processing apparatus of the present invention, it is possible to quickly and accurately move the position of the cursor on the screen by operating the pointing device.
Other objects and further features of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.